Pour elle
by lucedelune
Summary: Enchainement de One shot sur Hermione et Drago. Les Os peuvent être en -18 ans, je mets donc un rating M ! Bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas pour les reviews, je les attend avec grande impatience !


Hermione et Ron se trouvent dans leur salon, Ron chantonne et lit le nouveau livre qu'Hermione a écrit sur le Quidditch. Celle-ci s'applique à faire le ménage.

Ils habitent ensemble depuis plus de deux ans. Malgré les disputes, plus violentes les unes que les autres, Ron arrive toujours à ses fins, il finit par l'embrasser et ils s'oublient sous une couette pendant des heures.

Combien de fois Hermione était-elle partie de la maison pendant plusieurs jours ? Combien de fois avait-elle hurlé et pleuré, repousser Ron ? Trop de fois.

Mais aujourd'hui est un bon jour. Un jour sans nuage. Pas de dispute et pourtant il est 17 heure passé ... Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, Hermione sourit et Ron aussi. Ils semblent heureux, comme un couple normal.

Pourtant, sans aucune raison Hermione se fige soudainement. Son visage se peint de blanc, elle se précipite dans le couloir et s'enferme dans les toilettes.

Ron saute du fauteuil et se colle contre la porte. La porte est close. Mais il entend parfaitement les vomissements et la douleur d'Hermione. Il se recule et l'attend sagement.

-Hermione … ça va ?  
-Oui, oui j'arrive dans 5 minutes, fais moi une bonne tasse de thé vert s'il te plait.  
-D'accord ma chérie.

Ron se rend dans la cuisine. Malgré les disputes, malgré les hurlements, malgré la difficulté de leur amour, il sait qu'il l'aime. Son cœur bat pour elle un peu plus, chaque jour. Il l'aime comme un fou, il ne sait pas se passer d'elle.

Il attrape une tasse et verse de l'eau dedans. Il entend Hermione respirer, elle se tient derrière lui.

-Ca va aller, ma Mione ?  
-Oui merci Ron. Tu es un amour !

Elle lui plaque un baisé sur la joue et sort des cookies frais du four, elle s'installe à table et mange.

Ron la contemple, puis s'assoit devant elle en tournant les pages d'un magasine qui traine.

-Alors comment trouves-tu mon livre, mon chéri ?

Ron relève la tête et lui adresse un sourire.

-C'est super bien, ça impressionne surtout lorsque l'on sait que tu n'y joues pas.  
-Oui, mais j'avais mon modèle à moi, je l'ai juste là devant mes yeux.  
-Oui c'est vrai, un véritable modèle, Dieu des Stades …

Tout en disant cela, Ron se lève, rentre le ventre et se grandit. Il retire son t-shirt et le lance dans un coin de la cuisine, son ventre parfait me toujours fait fondre.

-Je suis sur que la voisine d'en face va adorer la vue de tes pectoraux !

Ron plonge littéralement sous la table, la vieille voisine essaye toujours de le voir nu et vu qu'il vient de retirer son t-shirt … Hilarant.

Hermione explose de rire, elle a déjà reprit des couleurs et semble aller bien mieux. Ron se relève et enfile son t-shirt et ferme temporairement les rideaux. Il retire la fine couche de poussière qui recouvre son vêtement, me lance un tendre regard, soupire un coup et lâche sa petite bombe.

-Bon je vais aller me préparer pour le match de ce soir.  
-Déjà ?  
-Il faut que je m'entraîne Hermione, mais pourquoi ne viendrais-tu pas me voir jouer ?  
-Tu sais très bien que je ne veux pas, c'est encore plus haut qu'à Poudlard et j'ai horreur de te voir suspendu dans le vide. Tu le sais Ron ! Alors n'insiste pas …  
-Mais sais tu au moins contre qui je joue ?  
-Bulgarie, Russie, Espagne ?  
-Non, non !

Il lui sourit fièrement.

-Contre les français …

Hermione blêmit d'un seul coup, elle devient très blanche, on pourrait la comparer à un fantôme.

-Tu … non ? Oh …  
-Et oui on va jouer contre …  
-Ok ! Je viens, je viens ! Je veux te voir … euh … lui flanquer une racler.

La brune se relève, faisant tomber sa chaise. Elle ne se retourne pas et entend Ron marmonner « quel enthousiasme ». Hermione s'enferme dans la pièce du repassage et hurle à Ron de partir sans l'attendre. Avant même d'entendre la réponse de Ron, Hermione s'envole. Elle vient de transplaner.

L'atterrissage d'Hermione est mouvementé mais elle n'en tient pas compte, se relève et court dans une immense allée. D'énormes portes se dressent face à elle, ses points se mettent à s'abattent contre le bois.

- OUVRE-MOI ! VITE !

La porte s'ouvre sur un elfe.

Hermione respire un grand coup afin de retrouver son calme.

-Bonjour Wurmien.  
-Bonjour miss Hermione, mon maître est déjà partit au terrain de Quidditch !  
-Oh … merci Wurmien.

Elle se retourne, traverse les grilles et s'envole à nouveau pour atterrir à son appartement.

La voix de Ron résonne.

-Chérie j'y vais !  
-D'accord Ron, en faite je viens avec toi attend une seconde veux-tu ?  
-Dépêche-toi chérie.  
-Oui Oui.

Hermione enfile une robe rose assez légère, elle enroule autour de son coup un foulard marron, se maquille et enfile une paire de talon vertigineuse. Elle rejoint Ron.

-On peut y aller ?  
-Oui.

Il prend délicatement sa main, le transplanage est calme et ils se retrouvent dans un stade immense, face aux vestiaires.

-Bien, ici c'est pour les grands, ma chérie.  
-Oh tait toi ! Idiot.

Hermione trop énervée s'en va d'un pas rageur. Ron l'exaspère encore et toujours avec ses remarques à deux galions même pas. Et l'autre aussi, si elle le croise certainement va-t-elle l'étrangler.

Bien entendu par le plus simple des hasards, à une dizaine de mètre d'elle, elle distingue des ombres floues. L'équipe française. Elle se retient pour ne pas hurler, ne pas dégainer sa baguette et ne pas le 'il passe à côté d'elle, il lui adresse un clin d'œil charmeur. Mais elle n'a pas du tout envie d'être charmer, elle veut juste le décapiter.

Une main se pose soudainement sur son épaule.

-Excuse-moi pour avant chérie.

Ron se trouve dans son dos, elle lui fait face, jette un rapide coup d'œil à l'équipe adverse. Naturellement il la regarde, elle se concentre sur Ron.

-Oui bon … tu m'énerves avec tes réflexions complètement idiotes.  
-Si tu ne prenais pas tout au premier degré nous n'en serrions pas là. Allez casse toi plutôt va !  
-Quoi ? Tes vraiment qu'un …  
-Pardon Mione, les paroles sont sorties toutes seules.

Hermione le dévisage, elle a envie de vomir en voyant ses petits yeux tendres qu'il lui fait après chaque parole ayant dépassées sa pensée. Bien entendu elle n'y résiste pas.

Il s'approche d'elle, prend son visage entre ses mains et l'embrasse tendrement. Les mains de Ron quitte son visage, s'enroulent autour de ses hanches et la fait tourner en l'air.

Dans le brouillard d'un tourbillon, elle distingue juste l'adversaire entrain de partir d'un pas rageur dans la direction opposée.

Dans qu'elle galère c'est-elle encore mise ?

45 minutes plus tard, le stade est plein à craquer. Hermione qui est la femme d'un des meilleurs joueurs à sa place avec les deux entraineurs des équipes dans une loge particulière.

Le match début. Elle contemple Ron, puis observe l'équipe adverse, qui est bien plus agile et gracieuse que les anglais. Bien entendu !

Après 35 minutes de jeu, l'équipe française mène de plus de 100 points. Si les anglais ne marquent pas de points, même en attrapant le vif d'or ils ne gagneront pas ! Hermione se retient d'applaudir à chaque nouveau but de l'équipe française, elle se doit d'être neutre. Soudain, un mouvement de foule lui fait reprendre ses esprits. Le capitaine français sort son arme fatale. Il décolle à une vitesse hallucinante, monte en point jusqu'à disparaître de la vue du public.

Quelques minutes passent avant que celui-ci redescende en pique avec l'attrapeur anglais à ses talons.

Lorsqu'ils passent devant elle, elle se lève et se penche largement en avant. Son regard se pose sur l'anglais qui vient de s'écraser violement contre le sol. Le français remonte victorieusement. Seuls les meilleurs y arrivent. De plus, le français lève soudainement sa main en s'arrêtant.

Il tient le vif d'or, la partie est terminée.

Elle se relève, se recoiffe discrètement, félicite les entraineurs et attend que la foule est quittée les gradins. La brune s'engouffre alors dans les escaliers. Deux bras l'encerclent soudainement.

-Lâchez-moi espèce de …  
-Chut, ma douche ! Tenez belle princesse !

Elle sent une main saisir la sienne, puis quelque chose de froid. La pression autour d'elle disparait, elle contemple sa paume et sursaute. Rapidement, elle glisse l'objet au fond de son sac et continue sa route en souriant, malgré elle.

Ron l'attend en tapant du pied, les cheveux toujours dégoulinants. Lorsqu'elle arrive à son niveau, il empoigne son bras et transplane violement.

- Lâche-moi Ron. Tu me fais mal !  
-Ca t'aurait donc tuée ?  
-Pardon ?  
-Tu connais le mot applaudir ?  
-Oui, je connais ce mot. Seulement j'étais avec les deux entraîneurs, j'ai décidée d'être neutre, en plus tu sais très bien que Blaise joue dans l'équipe adverse et que …  
-Oh ! Ce cher et tendre Blaise, alors c'est pour lui que tu t'es faite belle ?  
-Ne dit pas de bêtise. Tu veux dire quoi par la ? Que je suis une Marie couche toi la ?  
-Non, mais qu'il est ton amant oui.  
-Espèce d'idiot !

Ni d'une ni de deux, sa main s'abat contre la joue du roux et elle s'évade en transplanant.

Inconsciemment le premier endroit ou elle avait pensé était un énorme manoir. Elle pousse les lourdes grillent, qui restent closes. Son doigt frôle le bouton de la sonnette, elle prend une profonde respiration et appuie.

-Bonsoir miss Hermione.  
-Bonsoir, comment vas-tu ?  
-Bien merci. Venez, je vais vous faire entrer.  
-Merci.

Hermione suit le petit elfe et pénètre dans un hall énorme. Elle s'arrête soudainement.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux dégoulinants se trouve devant les escaliers vêtue d'une simple chemise d'homme blanche. Elle contemple Hermione avec tout le mépris dont elle est capable.

Elle entend des pas légers à sa gauche. Ses pas. Elle pivote et croise son regard, elle n'attend aucune justification, se retourne et s'enfuit en courant. Direction chez les Potter.

Lorsqu'elle arrive devant une petite maison, elle frappe de toutes ses forces sur la porte close. Ginny apparaît quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione tombe alors littéralement dans les bras de sa meilleure amie en pleurant.

-Hermione que se passe t-il ?  
-Je me suis … à nouveau disputée … avec Ron.  
-Entre.  
-Non je ne veux pas te déranger, ne pas gâcher ta soirée avec Harry.  
-Voyons, on regardait un film c'est tout.

Hermione lui lance un regard d'excuse puis un regard plus chaleureux. Elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé, sans un mot Harry vient la prendre dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, des coups retentissent. Harry se lève pour aller ouvrir alors que Ginny me caresse les cheveux.

La voix de Ron retentit, froide et cruelle.

-Ou elle est ? Harry ! Laisse-moi passer !  
-Ron, tu vas te calmer et arrêter de hurler, tu ne vas pas faire un scandale. On va boire un truc et parler.  
-Mais c'est à elle …

Ginny soupire, lâche Hermione et ouvre la porte du salon. Elle empoigne violement Ron par son bras et l'emmène dans la cuisine. Harry les suit, c'est toujours la même situation depuis des mois.

-Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait imbécile ?  
-Mais rien du tout on s'est disputés et …  
-Et rien du tout ! C'est moi et Harry qui réparons les morceaux, et ce n'est pas en finissant par lui faire l'amour que tout va à chaque fois s'arranger. Tu l'as brises à chaque fois un peu plus.  
-Mais Ginny, je l'aime tu le sais non ?  
-Je t'avoue que je commence à en douter.  
-Mais …  
-Pas de mais, vous allez rentrer chez vous et discuter en tant qu'adultes responsables et si jamais elle revient dans cet état, je t'explose c'est clair ?

Le petit bout de femme sort de la cuisine, cherche Hermione et l'emmène jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Elle lui fait un long bisou sur la joue, lui murmure un « courage ma belle » avant qu'elle ne transplane suivit de près par Ron.

Les Potter restent seuls.

-Eh ben, quand penses-tu Harry ?  
-Que c'est horrible. Ils sont si compliqués !  
-Ouais, si Ron continu je crois qu'Hermione va le lâcher …  
-Tu crois ?  
-Presque sur, tu connais aussi bien Mione que moi.  
-Oui tu as raison, je n'espère pas en tout cas.  
-Bon moi je suis fatiguée je vais au lit.  
-Je vais vite prendre une douche et j'arrive.  
-Ca marche beau gosse.

Alors que Ginny sourit, heureuse et comblée, Hermione pleure de rage.

-J'en ai assez, je ne suis pas une gamine, je n'ai plus besoin qu'on me tienne pendant que je traverse … je suis adulte Ron.  
-Je sais Hermione, je sais tout ça, mais je n'aime pas quand tu pars. Je ne sais jamais où tu vas.  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que c'est pour mon travail que je pars. Et tu n'as pas à savoir à chaque fois ou je vais.  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que ! On vit ensemble mais on est pas scotché l'un à l'autre, je fais encore ce que je veux. Je suis libre Ron ! Libre, et bientôt je le serrai aussi pour un autre homme. Je te préviens si tu n'arrêtes pas tes bêtises tu dormiras seul chez tes parents.  
-Quoi ?  
-Ca ne sert à rien qu'on continu comme ça, si on s'engueule plus qu'on ne s'embrasse. Soupire Hermione.

Ron la prend dans ses bras et l'embrasse. La sonnette de la maison retentit dans la tête d'Hermione, elle repousse son mari.

-Je vais ouvrir.

Elle ouvre la porte et reste figée d'horreur.

-Qui est-ce ?  
-…

Sans prendre la peine de répondre Hermione sort, claque la porte, saisit le bras de la personne et transplane dans un lieu sur.

-Tu es fou ? Tu veux vraiment que Ron soupçonne quelque chose …  
-Charmant cet endroit Hermione !  
-Oh !

Avec l'empressement et la précipitation Hermione n'avait pas remarqué que l'inconnu est collé contre elle, ses deux mains sur ses hanches.

-Arrête !

-Tu me manques Hermione, tu me manques tellement …  
-J'ai vu ça tout à l'heure. Charmante personne, très classe la chemise.  
-Ecoute, tu me prends et tu repars. On couche ensemble et tu m'abandonnes, tu retournes dans les bras de Ron … alors je vais te dire quelque chose. C'est lui ou c'est moi !  
-Quoi ?  
-Tu m'as bien comprit. Réfléchit bien Hermione.

Il se colle un peu plus contre elle, et s'envole au moment de l'embrasser. Elle disparaît à son tour et fait face à un Ron rouge de colère.

-C'était qui pour que tu disparaisses aussi rapidement ?  
-Quelqu'un …  
-HERMIONE !  
-UNE SURPRISE POUR TON ANNIV ! CA TE VA ? CE SOIR TU DORS SUR LE CANAPE.

Hermione monte rageusement, rentre dans la chambre, ressort et jette sur Ron une vieille couverture miteuse et un vieux coussin, avant de claquer violement sa porte.

La brunette se jette sur son lit, saisit son sac et sort l'objet mystérieux. Un petit vif d'or, le vif d'or de ce match.

Elle secoue la tête le replace dans son sac et se rend dans la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'elle en sort, un violent vertige la saisit, une nausée s'installe en elle, pareil au venir d'un serpent et avant d'avoir dit « ouf » elle est penchée au dessus des toilettes.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle se relève en soupirant.

-Pitié faite que ça ne soit pas ça.

Elle s'aplatit sur son lit, place le coussin sur sa tête en voyant qu'il est déjà 2h30 du matin. Elle secoue rapidement sa baguette pour activer son réveil.

Lorsque le réveil sonne quelques heures plus tard, Hermione l'envoie contre un mur puis se lève. Sa tête lui fait un mal de chien, comme lorsqu'elle faisait des nuits blanches à Poudlard pour passer la nuit avec Ron dans la salle sur demande. Elle s'habille et transplane au chemin de traverse. Après 1heure, elle entre dans une boutique très particulière et n'en ressort que 30 minutes plus tard le visage blanc et les yeux encore plus cernés. Affolée la jolie brune transplane directement dans sa salle de bain et vomit ses tripes.

5 minutes plus tard, elle descend au salon et trouve Ron aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

-Tu aurais pu me répondre avant.

-J'étais sortie …

-C'est gentil de prévenir !

Il boit une gorgée de son café, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Hermione pendant ce temps se force à sourire. Elle se lance d'une petite voix mal assurée.

-Ron, je … je suis enceinte …

Ses yeux se relèvent rapidement, un énorme sourire se dessine sur son visage, il l'embrasse fougueusement.

-Je vais annoncer ça aux Potter.

Ron s'eclipse, Hermione elle est plantée au milieu de la cuisine et contemple le monde extérieur, une larme roule sur sa joue et elle murmure une seule et unique phrase.

-De mon amant, il me semble …

Quelques minutes plus tard, des « pop » font échos dans la maison. Ginny saute au cou de sa meilleure amie, alors qu'Harry félicite encore Ron.

-C'est un jour de fête ma Mione !

Juste à ce moment, la sonnette retentit, Ron quitte la pièce.

Sa voix rugit soudainement.

- Que fais-tu là ?  
-Je ne viens pas pour toi Weasley … Mais pour Hermione.

La force d'Hermione l'abandonne violement, d'un seul coup. Elle s'appuie contre la table de la cuisine, son regard se tourne vers la porte de la cuisine et elle voit entrer une personne.

Ginny se place devant Hermione et fusille du regard « l'invité ».

-Malefoy ? Que fais tu la ?  
-Moi aussi je suis heureux de te voir Weaslette.

Hermione pousse légèrement Ginny, ses yeux sont imbibés d'eau.

-Va-t'en !  
-Quoi ?  
-VA-T'EN !

Hermione s'approche de lui et le pousse violement. Il n'avait pas le droit venir ici, pas le droit de tout venir gâcher alors qu'elle venait de décidé qu'elle resterait avec Ron. Harry saisit l'étranger par le bras et le mit à la porte. Hermione doit alors affronter le regard de Ron.

-Pourquoi il était la lui ? Cracha Ron.

Hermione reste pétrifiée.

-QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAISAIT LA ?  
-Ron …  
-TA GUEULE GINNY ! CE N'EST PAS TES OIGNONS !

Hermione semble violement se réveiller.

-ARRETE DE HURLER SUR GINNY, ELLE NE TA RIEN FAIT !  
-ALORS DIT MOI POURQUOI IL ETAIT LA, CELUI QUI A GAGNE CONTRE MOI HIER, CELUI QU'ON DETESTE DEPUIS POUDLARD ! DIT MOI ! TOUT DE SUITE !  
-JE NE SAIS …  
-ET POURQUOI IL T'A APPELE HERMIONE ?  
-JE NE SAIS PAS.  
-MENTEUSE, TA ENCORE FAIT TA PUTE ET TU AS COUCHEEAVEC LUI NON ?

Pour Hermione s'en ai trop, elle voit Harry et Ginny se pétrifiés et devenir très blancs.

Ron semble si menaçant. Hermione elle semble fragile et tremble de la tête aux pieds. Ils n'avaient jamais assistés à une dispute, mais comprennent désormais pourquoi Hermione se réfugie toujours chez eux en tremblant.

Vu qu'Hermione ne répond toujours pas, Ron s'approche et attrape ses poignets. Il les sert fortmenet.

-POURQUOI HERMIONE ! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUTAIT LA CE FILS DE PUTE ?

-PARCE QUE C'EST MON AMANT ! PARCE QUE C'EST LE PERE DE MON BEBE. CA TE VA COMME JUSTIFICATION ! EH OUI ! LA SAGE HERMIONE, N'EST PAS SI SAGE QUE CA ! J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TES CAPRICES, DES TES CRISES DE VIOLENCE ! JE TE QUITTE RON, TU COMPRENDS CA ? JE TE QUITTE !

Les yeux de Ron s'assombrissent violement. Sa force double.

-TA PAS LE DROIT !

Harry ne supportant plus cette scène, attrape Ron et le pousse en arrière.

-Hermione …

Harry passe un bras autour des épaules de sa meilleure amie, attrape la main de sa femme et transplane. Laissant seul Ron.

Voilà 30 minutes qu'Hermione pleure toutes les larmes de son cœur contre Harry et Ginny.

-Pardon, pardon, pardon …  
-Chut Hermione, tu n'as pas à t'excuser de la sorte.  
-Si ! Je vous ai trahit, j'ai trahis Ron … il a raison je ne suis qu'une traînée …  
-RETIRE CA IMMEDITAMENT !

Hermione se retire de leur bras et se lève pour s'assoir sur un fauteuil près d'une fenêtre. Harry s'approche et la force à le regarder.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit qu'il te faisait si peur ?  
-Mais voyons c'est ton beau frère, c'est le frère de ma meilleur amie, qui est le meilleur ami de mon deuxième meilleur ami … C'est trop compliqué, je n'en pouvais plus, alors je suis, un jour, aller dans ce bar très tard après être partit de chez vous, j'étais dans une colère noire. Et puis il y avait au bar Malefoy, il m'a regardait surprit comme tout, boire, boire et reboire mes vodkas. Puis le barman a arrêté de servir et a menacé d'appeler des Aurores pour me virer, c'est alors que Malefoy c'est levé à dit qu'il me connaissait et m'a raccompagné. Lorsqu'il à su que je sortais avec Ron, il s'est mit à se moquer de moi, alors je les frappé de mes mains, sur son torse, jusqu'à en avoir mal, puis lentement … enfin voilà quoi. Tout ça est allé si vite, je crois … je crois qu'en faite je l'aime …

Honteuse Hermione ferme les yeux.

Mais deux rires la force à rouvrir ses yeux. Ses amis la prennent dans leurs bras, elle comprend alors sa bêtise, elle comprend que le temps de Poudlard est révolu pour eux, qu'ils sont assez murs pour accepter sa relation avec Drago, pour qu'ils comprennent qu'elle l'aime.

Alors qu'Harry parle de remettre Ron dans le droit chemin, Hermione ne l'écoute plus et ne pense qu'à une seule et unique chose.

Drago accepterait-il d'être le père de son bébé après la façon dont elle l'avait traitée ?

-Il faut que je parte. Je … merci beaucoup.  
-Hermione nous sommes tes amis, si tu ne trouves pas ou dormir, si Ron est encore dans ton appartement viens à la maison. D'accord ?  
-Oh merci Harry. Merci Gin'.

Elle s'empare d'un mouchoir et transplane devant un manoir démesuré. Elle sonne et attend patiemment.

-Encore miss Hermione ? Il est 1 heure du matin et monsieur est au lit depuis bientôt 1heure, il semblait très énervé … oh ! Méchant … je suis méchant, j'ai trop parlé.  
-Allons, arrête de suite de te punir, ou je te ferrai punir ! Je vais allée le trouver, ne t'en fait pas c'est moi qu'il punira.

Elle entre, pose ses affaires et monte lentement les marches. Soudainement elle s'arrête et se retourne vers le petit elfe qui lui sourit.

-Rassure moi il n'est pas en compagnie ?  
-Oh non Mademoiselle !  
-Très bien merci.

Elle monte lentement les marches. Elle réfléchit à la meilleure manière de dire à son amant, à l'homme qu'elle aime qu'il peut être le père de son bébé s'il le veut bien !

Elle pousse la porte, la pièce est dans le noir. Mais alors qu'elle pose un pied dans la chambre, les bougies s'allument. Drago se retourne et la contemple.

- Que me veux-tu ? Je croyais que je devais partir ?  
- Excuse-moi, je … j'étais entrain d'annoncer une grande nouvelle à Ron.  
-Oui, que tu restes avec lui, je l'avais comprit.  
-Non, que je suis enceinte …  
-Enceinte de Weasley ?  
-Enceinte de mon seul amant, le meilleur, celui que j'aime …

Drago reste figé une seconde. Elle s'assoit au bord du lit.

-Mon amant m'avait dit de choisir entre lui et Ron, le bébé, notre bébé, m'a encore aidé à décider … mais c'est vrai, je l'aime et je n'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il me prenne dans ses bras … maintenant.

Sans attendre un instant de plus Dago Malefoy repousse ses couvertures et tire Hermione Granger vers lui. Il l'embrasse avec une douceur sans fin. A ce moment là, un coup de tonner retentit dans le ciel.

Hermione sourit.

Désormais même les cieux sont au courant, qu'un nouvel heritier Malefoy est en route.

Drago sourit à son tour.

Les cieux sont au courant pour son enfant, mais pour la première fois depuis des millénaires les cieux sont témoins d'un événement encore plus important. Un Malefoy est amoureux d'une fille de parents moldus.


End file.
